


Timetables

by twilightscribe



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Missing Scene, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate take on a scene from Fireside Mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timetables

“Are you sure about this?” Caspian asked.

“I locked the door and the train's practically empty – no one's going to bother trying to get in,” Peter replied as he pulled Caspian to him and kissed him. “Are you going to kiss me back or not?”

The dark-haired young man responded by smirking up at Peter and jerking him down so that he could kiss him silly. Even with Peter straddling his thighs, Caspian was easily able to dominate the kiss and he pulled Peter down so that they could grind their clothed cocks together. With a soft groan, Peter let him and pressed down against him.

“You make it really difficult to control myself,” Peter managed to get out as Caspian fumbled with his scarf and jacket. He chuckled as Caspian cursed before he finally managed to work it free, he threw the scarf to the floor and Peter shrugged off his jacket. “Now that's not fair...”

Unlike Caspian, Peter made short work of the other's scarf and jacket. He tugged off the other's vest and started unbuttoning his shirt, but his fingers fumbled as Caspian bit down on the side of his neck.

Peter arched up and let a soft moan slip past his lips, Caspian's hands grabbed his and halted their progress on his shirt.

“Do we have time?” Caspian muttered between kisses that he was leaving on Peter's neck and jaw.

“I'd rather not leave stains all over our clothes; we'll have to clean them so Macready doesn't ask any questions,” Peter replied. It was hard to concentrate when Caspian was working his magic on his neck, leaving all sorts of hickeys on the skin there. _Those are going to be hard to hide..._ he thought absently. Not that he cared, Caspian's hands had already unbuttoned his shirt.

One hand smoothed over the pale flesh of Peter's chest, skating across the muscles to a nipple. Caspian rolled the bud and gave it a pinch, smirking against the skin of Peter's neck as the blond bit down on his lip to keep from making an embarrassing noise. Despite the locked door, they needed to be quiet.

And, as always, Caspian wasn't being helpful. His mouth had found Peter's ear, nipping the lobe playfully.

“Just wait until I have you back home,” Caspian whispered, breath ghosting across his ear. “Then we will not have to worry about staying quiet and undetected.”

Peter groaned; he could feel his cock hardening and straining at his pants. And _**fuck**_ , Caspian wasn't finished with him yet.

“I can take my time then with making you go mad with desire... until you're begging me to let you come.” And _**oh god**_ , his voice had slipped into that low timbre that made his accent all the more obvious and fuck that only turned him on more.

“Caspian...” One of those clever hands of his had slipped into Peter's pants to find his already hard cock waiting and aching for his touch. “Oh god! Don't–”

“I have no intention of stopping,” Caspian replied. His lips traced along the blond's jaw, eliciting a shiver that shot straight down his spine. “Tell me Peter... tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Fuck, Caspian was making good on making him come without even really needing to touch him. The Telmarine's hand was still on his cock, nothing but a slight weight and pressure that Peter arched into trying to get more stimulation. But Caspian seemed to realize what he wanted and dropped his hand from the blond's cock and grabbed his waist, stilling it.

The other hand was still tracing his muscles, pausing every now and again to tweak at Peter's nipples.

Caspian was just as hard as he was – Peter could feel the brunette's cock pressed against his rear through his pants – and he pressed down against it.

Fuck I want him. Peter let out a groan, his voice caught in his throat for a few beats of his heart when Caspian pinched a nipple and bit down on the crook of his neck.

When he finally found his voice, it was shaky and soft – and _**god**_ , he sounded weak. “Caspian, please... I... fuck just take me!”

Caspian smiled, “Do you...?”

Oh. Right. “Hang on.”

Peter managed to find the pocket of his pants and slid his hand inside, feeling the familiar top of the lotion that he carried with him out of almost pure habit. He pulled it out and pressed it into Caspian's hand, smirking when he saw the surprised look on his lover's face.

“You carry it with you?”

“It's a habit – I never know when you're going to jump me in the castle and I know that you're not prepared for that sort of thing,” Peter grinned. “It wouldn't be seemly for the king of Narnia to be thought of as a sex maniac; better they think it's just your consort tempting you.”

“It doesn't matter,” Caspian replied with a soft smile. “You tempt me daily.”

Dropping his hand from Peter's chest and waist, he popped the lid off the small bottle and slicked several of his fingers with it before setting it carefully aside.

Peter wrestled his way out of his pants with some difficulty, kicking them to the floor with his shoes; leaving him in his shirt and socks. Then his fingers fumbled with the fastenings of Caspian's pants as the Telmarine pushed the first finger into him; Peter hissed at the slightly uncomfortable feeling – still unfamiliar even after all this time.

Forcing himself to relax, Peter bit down on his lip as Caspian pressed it inwards; searching for that one special spot that would have him seeing stars. He knew when the Telmarine found it because Peter arched up and nearly bit through his lip when that finger stroked it.

Caspian smiled knowingly, his breath hitching when he felt Peter's hand around his own cock. Peter gave it one smooth stroke as he arched upwards as Caspian pressed in another finger. The familiar burn shot through him, but Peter ignored it and let out a muffled groan as he pushed himself down on those fingers. _**Fuck**_ , he'd missed this.

The older man's fingers stroked his insides, waiting until Peter had adjusted to them before adding a third one. His mouth was occupied with Peter's neck to keep himself from making any noise; the last thing they needed was some nosy conductor coming along and finding them.

Without fail, Caspian's fingers were finding the blond's prostate and mercilessly stroking it until Peter wasn't sure how much longer he'd last.

“A-ah... are you... going to make me beg for your cock this time too?” _That wouldn't be a first._

Their wedding night was still a very vivid memory in his mind; he hadn't been able to walk without limping for days. And since they hadn't had any actual time for a honeymoon, the two of them had to make do with stolen moments and being incredibly horny around the castle. It was a surprise that no one had walked in on them screwing each other silly.

“Not this time,” Caspian replied. “I would rather wait until there wasn't such a high risk of getting caught.”

And wasn't that a pleasant reminder and boost to the hormones already pumping through their systems.

Pitching his voice low, Caspian whispered, “And I wouldn't have anyone but me see you in this state.”

Of course, Caspian had no idea how much his possessive streak turned Peter on. Or his accent for that matter. _**Really**_ he didn't.

When he pulled his fingers out, Peter couldn't muffle the small keening noise that he made at the loss. He did drop his hand from the brunette's cock as he slicked it; instead reaching up to grab a hold of Caspian's shoulders to steady himself. He was _**definitely**_ going to give Caspian the best ride that he could – the Telmarine was going to remember this train ride fondly, he'd make sure of that.

Carefully, Caspian helped Peter lower himself down onto his cock – one hand on the blond's hip guiding him down. Once he'd pushed the head past the first ring of muscle, Peter took over.

Not wanting to extend the discomfort any longer than necessary – and also knowing that they were a little short on time – he pushed himself down until he'd completely impaled himself on Caspian's cock. That burning feeling of being stretched was one he was familiar with, and he welcomed it.

_It's been too long_ , he thought with a sigh. It took him a few more moments to adjust to having the brunette inside of him.

Tightening his grip on Caspian's shoulders, Peter pulled himself up just enough and then pushed himself back down. He was helped along by the brunette's hands on his hips.

Although, he hadn't planned for Caspian to thrust up; which created a delightful feeling of pain and pleasure and pressed Caspian's cock against his prostate _**hard**_. If they kept this up, Peter was sure that neither of them were going to last very long.

The vibrations from the train helped too.

The pace that they set was fast; Peter rocked himself in Caspian's lap, only pulling himself up enough to thrust back down as Caspian thrust up into him and pounding into his prostate. One of the brunette's hands slipped between them, gripping Peter's cock and jerking him off in time to their thrusts.

Peter was right; it didn't take him long to find his climax. He arched upwards, biting down on his lip hard enough that it bled and pushing himself down onto Caspian's cock so that it was buried deep inside of him. Through the haze of his orgasm, Peter heard Caspian mutter something in Spanish – probably swearing – before he came as well; leaving Peter with the distinct feeling of being a bit of a leaky faucet.

Screw that, he'd deal with it later. Right then he just wanted to bask in the after glow.

Caspian's arms were warm around him and he was murmuring softly in Spanish as he stroked his back. He was trembling just a little, skin glistening with a fine sheen of sweat. After a few more seconds, though, he helped Peter untangle their limbs and right their clothing.

A quick glance at the window while Peter did up his jacket told him that he was sporting some lovely hickeys on his neck that would be difficult to hide if Macready decided to be observant and point them out. He sighed but couldn't help the small smile that pulled at his lips as he went to sit down beside the waiting Caspian and cuddle a little bit. The dull ache that had settled itself in his rear was easily ignored as he snuggled up beside the brunette, who draped an arm around his shoulders with a soft smile and gentle kiss to the temple.

“Merry Christmas Caspian.”

Yep, it had definitely been a good day.

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Words:** 1871 words
> 
> Oh look, an alternate scene and some old-ass porn I wrote. Bless me.


End file.
